hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
IF
Description IF (アイエフちゃん, Aiefu-chan) is a guild member from Basilicom who travels around the world. Through her travels she gained a wide range of knowledge and is usually very calm. On the other hand, since she's been traveling alone for so long, she can be a bit selfish and hard-headed. She ends up agreeing to help Neptune and Compa with save the world. Her dungeon ability is Treasure Search, which reveals hidden treasure chests within a given area. Meet At "The First Dungeon!" For a list of IF's outfits/costumes please view: IF's Costumes For Accessories view: Accessories For weapons see: Weapons Personality IF seems to be the headstrong type and likes to accomplish the important things. She has a sarcastic sense of humor and instead of her joining Compa and Neptune she feels its the other way around and that she has no intentions of befriending them. Even stating Neptune is beneath her. IF has admitted to being a fan of 5pb. And she tends to take most of what Red says in good humor, even going as far as to cheer her up on rare occasion. She doesn't seem to like being called, "Iffy". Appearance A long haired brunette with a bit of it pulled up into a ponytail held with a grass ribbon. Her eyes are a matching shade of green. She wears a very long blue jacket with silver/white and big buttons going down the center. Its usually worn open. Underneath she wears a black top and pants with a big silver belt. IF's jacket looks a bit too long as the sleeves cover the entire arm. If she was to button up the entire outfit it would reach her thighs. She wears short black socks and blue shoes matching her jacket. Hyperdimension Neptunia The first dungeon IF meet Neptune and Compa when she bumps in Neptune. She revealed to them that she was assigned by the basilicom to eliminate the monsters in this dungeon. Neptune explains that she and Compa came to help the people here in the dungeon as they introduce themselves to the new girl. Since they have a common goal they offered IF join their party forever, but IF only thought the party would be together until they finish the dungeon. Neptune then explained that leaving the party is against the rules of this world, something Neptune learned from Compa earlier at the tutorial. The party then sets out to complete the dungeon. (This is also where IF got her pet name "Iffy" from Neptune.) After the quest of the dungeon, IF learnes from Neptune that they were searching for the Key Fragment to save Histoire and the world. Seeing that by leaving Neptune and Compa could spell doom for the all humanity (In IF's opinion), she decides to join the party and they proceed to go to the Basilicom for answers. Meet the Basilicom of Planeptune The next scene they arrived at the Basilicom of Planeptune, where Neptune is exicited to see the building but wonders where everyone is. IF replies that the people are hiding as Planeptune seems to be the most ravaged by monsters compared to the other lands. IF then tells Neptune to talk to the basilicom staff for permission to use the Sky Bridge to other lands and ask questions to the staff. Neptune enters the basilicom and begins to communicate with a staff member about going to other landmasses. They then spent some time clarifying some questions about the duration of their travel and the reason for the permit, as well as registering the parties names (Neptune, Compa and IF). Neptune aslo ask the staff about the basilicom. The staff gave her a brief description that the basilicoms were created by CPU/Goddesses and they assist them in governing. The basilicom also conduct missionary work to spread their beliefs. The staff aslo mentions to Neptune that some basilicoms are construed as wierd as it is different everywhere (Gameindustri). The staff ends their conversation by prompting Neptune to go back to her friends. While questing in the Dungeon some time later, IF asked if they can just move on and go somewhere else but Neptune explains that they can't ignore all the monsters still on Planeptune. Compa agrees with the phrase "slow and steady wins the race", and adds that collecting key fragments is important but they can't leave troubled people alone. Arfoire After though some questing in the dungeon, the party hears a laugh that Neptune claims to be melodramatic. A mysterious pale-looking lady appeared mentioning that Neptune has not changed much since then before the battle commences. Eventually the party won and the lady figures its because this is Neptune's own turf. Before leaving she warns the group of her soon to be return. An angry IF then complains about the lady wondering what her deal was. Planeptune event The group are now at the Skybridge of Planeptune where Neptune begins assuming about the split ground. This makes IF wonders what she is babbling about. Compa apologises to IF and kindly tells her to be patient with Neptune since she doesn't remember anything. IF then asked Compa how the two girls met. This was until Neptune interrupts them and talks about the view. IF voices that dislikes Neptune being over-friendly with her and feels that she does not quite understand her place beneath IF. Compa then explains to Neptune that this is the sky harbor area where two landmasses come in contact with each other. Neptune then asks how do they cross-over to the other landmasses which IF gave a joke reply before she tells Neptune that they use a bridge to cross and that now they have the Basilicom's permit, they can use it anytime. Welcome to Lastation When Neptune, Compa and IF visited the steam-punk landmass, Neptune ask IF for her view of Lastation to which she replies its too realistic. Also saying it has little appeal to mainstream girls before they move on. They wanted to find out more about this landmass at the Basilicom only to face a moderator who underestimates them as well as treating them negatively. The gang then decided to explore the landmass on their own. They encounter robotic pets, and then met Chian, who runs a small factory called Passe in the central city. Chian then gave the group a task to get rid of the monsters attacking their carriages and trains. Here they also discuss that business in Lastation is not progressing very well due to a major company called Avenir monopolizing the industry. This causes small factories to close down as a result. Regrouping at Chian's restaurant/house, Chian confirmed how horrible Avenir is taking all their clients and mentioning that they could even take over the entire landmass if they are not confronted. Chian also expressed that the Goddess of this land as well as the basilicom turn a blind eye from this situation and briefs them about an upcoming Technology Expo this year. Their aim is to win and then negotiate with the Goddess directly to solve the situation. The group accepted Chian's offer to take care of the monsters from distracting her while she prepares for the Expo. Some time later the group took up a job from a client by the name of Singe who gave them the task of eliminating monsters where he is away examining a plant by the city outskirts. After the group is done with the task they reported back to Singe to inform him about their completion of their duties. However, things get sour when Singe says that he will never do business with them again should even one monster come and damage the facility. Singe speaks about how machines are superior to humanity making Compa cry from his rudeness as he left. Meanwhile Neptune and gang are back at Chian's place as they learned much more about Singe. Singe is revealed to be a man sees machines in a better light than the pride and skills of human technicians, one of the reasons why Chian despise him. Chian also disclose the fact that Singe is the head of Avenir, as well once being her alumus. Chian proceeds to set them on a new objective, to go to the next town and acquire materials from a guy by the name of Chevre with a map to direct them to his shop. Suddenly the public broadcast by the Basilicom announced the cancellation of the Expo this year due to the decreased number of exhibitors although the civil committee speculates that it was the Parliament that pressured the Sanctuary into it. Chian upon hearing this became anxious and stressed despite Neptune's comforting words, this is because Chian exclaimed that this was the last chance her factory had to survive. Neptune and the group (already onto the next part of the event), planned out about their actions. They decided to give Chian some time while taking a job to look for a lost child, at that time IF was disturbed because they they had not progressed on for the key fragment. Compa talks about saving the people means saving the world, and she has compassion for the mother, IF on the other hand claims its survival of the fittest. In the end Neptune agrees Compa's view, the trio then begins their quest for the lost kid... The CPU of Lastation: The party encounters a dead monster while questing. IF asks the others to come by they refuse to and sit in the corner to wait for her instead. Compa ask why they took on the mission if not to save the missing kid. Causing IF to complain and state they beat up tons of monsters already and before examining a corpse mentions she's still not used to seeing the dead bodies. Discovring a clean cut and huge welt on the corpse and manages to figure out the weapon came from Planeptune when suddenly someone comes. The person was revealed to be a girl in HDD form similar to how Neptune looks when she transfomed. She told IF that she completed the missing kid quest and asked if there was girl by the name of Neptune who is taking the same quest. Neptune apporaches and asks IF who is she as Neptune finds the girl cool. IF replies that Neptune should be the one that know her seeing that she looks like her in her HDD form. Neptune upon, seeing the girl, can't recall. The girl claims Neptune doesn't want to fight in front of the outsiders, but its actually rational, although she doesn't praise her. Soon a battle begins with the party winning and the girl claims she will crush Neptune the next time they figtht. IF then questions Neptune about her past history with the girl although Neptune doesn't remember a thing. IF then asks how many crimes Neptune could have commited in the past, then curiously wonders if she picked the wrong person to side with. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-II She and Compa went to Industry Graveyard to help the Hearts but arrived too late. Judge suddenly appears, annoyed with their prescence. IF manages to buy time for Compa to free Nepgear. Histoire ordered IF and Compa to retreat after Nepgear used up her crystal powers on Judge. After taking a blow for Nepgear, IF lends her power to let her transform into her HDD form allowing her to defeat Linda. Linda then escapes. Powers and Abilities Movelist Force Combo: Spectral Edge: Quick Shot: Fathom: Charge shot lv 1: Soul Combo: Meu: Chaos Edge: Second Shot: Disaster: Charge shot lv 2: Wave: Quotes *''"What the hell? She came out of nowhere, threw a hissy fit, and left. She must be menstruating or something."'' *''"My sleeves are too long!"'' while shooting target. *''"Am I really scary-looking in the morning or something?"'' *''"Stop, Stop, Stop! Don't flip out. I don't want our players to get complaints from their neighbors about screaming girls..."'' *''"Just say whats on your mind. It's not like I'm going to spread your secrets across internet forums worldwide."'' *"What're you doing under the bed? Are you looking for monsters? They're in the closet, you know." *"It's Killing a bee to save a hive." I heard Compa say that when she overcooked my toast." *"I've always wanted to try it so she can finally shut up and stop pestering me about it." Trivia *She is voiced by Kate Higgins in the english version, and voiced by Kana Ueda originally. *Her name is based on the initials of "Idea Factory", the parent company of Compile Heart. *Its been said she carries nine cell phones with her. Ironically after the girls are stranded, White Heart ask to borrow one in order to call for a ride. *Despite having so many cellphones. The one seen most is a pink one. *In very few images you can see that IF's hair thing is a ribbon on a small thin black band. Instead of appearing to just be a ribbon. *In-directly, IF references Lucky Charms by saying, "It does sound magically delicious." when she considers trying crepes from Lowee. *In Mk-II IF mention fellow Guild member named Otome-chan, Mate-chan and Neverlan-chan, which all of them seems to be taken from Idea Factory Brands: Otomate, Mate, and Neverland. Gallery Fall.png Cell.png|From Neptunia Mk 2 Vein.png|Angry IF Sleep.png Gym.png|An unlockable outfit IF battle end.png Nepgear and IF.jpg IF 1.png Nepgear and IF at Planeptune.jpg IF beach.png Random.png Tackle.png Nepgear and Group.jpg NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Group 3.png Compa and IF chibi.png Category:Female character Category:Planeptune residents Category:Character with healing abilities Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Articles containing Japanese language text